Noir Dress
by Ellie77
Summary: Los pequeños detalles son siempre los que marcan un antes y un después. Quien diría que un simple vestido cambiaría su manera de ver la vida... O que este les ayudara a descubrir "ese" sentimiento. /one-shot/ KidxFem!Chrona


**Hola!**

**De seguro no han de reconocerme ni nada por el estilo ¿verdad? Verán, soy nueva en esta sección, y si bien no es el primer fic que publico, me siento nerviosa por incursionar en el fandom de Soul Eater.**

**Este es un intento de Kid/Chrona, me gusta bastante la pareja que podrían llegar a ser y se ven bien juntos.**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos, vamos a lo importante, al fic.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece. Todos los derechos pertenecen a****Atsushi Ohkubo****. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto.**

* * *

_Capitulo Único:_** Noir Dress**

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente y con pesadez. La leve luz que emanaba la ventana de su habitación le molestaba en sobremanera así que tuvo que levantarse a cerrar las cortinas. Miró el reloj que se encontraba sobre el buró a un lado de su cama… 7:59; se había levantado un minuto antes de su hora habitual. En definitiva ese día tal vez sería especial.

* * *

Emprendió camino hacia el instituto. Hasta ahora su día parecía que sería normal o que no ocurriría nada fuera de lo común, tal vez solo había una ligera diferencia entre este y los otros días. En esta ocasión se dirigía solo a Shibusen, ya que Liz y Patty habían asistido a una pijamada a casa de Maka y por ende no habían llegado a dormir. Lo único que si le resultaba extraño era el hecho de que Soul hubiera permitido ese tipo de fiesta, aunque claro estaba que el albino no podía hacer frente a la hija del actual Death Scythe de su padre.

Cuando por fin hubo llegado, alcanzó a divisar en la entrada a un muy estresado Soul, lo más probable era que ese estado se lo debía a la inoportuna fiesta que organizó su técnico. Kid pudo observar que extrañamente se encontraba solo, por lo que se acercó a él para saludarle y de paso poder burlarse internamente de esa desgracia ajena.

—Y entonces, ¿qué tal te fue en la noche?

El albino solo le lanzó una mala mirada. Sabía que Kid en cierta forma se mofaba de su mala suerte; sino fuese el hijo de Shinigami-sama tal vez no dudaría un segundo en atacarle, pero muy aparte de eso, él era amigo suyo, no podía perder los estribos de esa forma solo por una broma.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? —interrogó, el otro asintió de inmediato—. Bien, en ese caso… ¡me fue pésimo! No pude conciliar el sueño en toda la maldita noche. Todo el rato se la pasaron alardeando y gritando cosas sin sentido, en especial Patty y Blair. No quiero ni imaginarme que clase de "fiesta salvaje" habrán tenido —se quejó mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el salón de clases.

—No es para tanto…

—¡Como se nota que no estuviste ahí! Todo fue un completo escándalo, incluso Tsubaki se contagió del espíritu festivo.

No se esperaba para nada eso. ¡Tsubaki se había descontrolado! Eso quería decir que aquella pequeña reunión —nombre que uso Liz cuando le informó de ello— había sido realmente un caos.

—¿Y quiénes fueron exactamente? —preguntó Kid. Según lo que él sabía, la pijamada solo había sido entre Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty; pero para ser la "fiesta loca" de la que Soul hablaba, debieron haber ido muchas más chicas.

—Fueron tus armas, Tsubaki, Blair también aunque ella no había sido invitada, Kim y Jacqueline… Ah y Chrona — respondió usando sus dedos para contar a cada una de las invitadas.

Kid se detuvo en seco al escuchar el último nombre. La fiesta era exclusiva para el sexo femenino, entonces ¿por qué había ido Chrona? ¿Que no se suponía que Chrona era un… chico?

Antes de poder mencionarle a Soul su duda, escucharon un fuerte grito, al parecer alguien los llamaba a ambos. Se trataba de Black Star, el cual corría rápidamente para alcanzarlos. Cuando por fin estuvo a la par de ellos se acercó de manera amenazante. Kid pudo intuir que estaría por presenciar el primer monólogo del día de su compañero.

—Como se atreven a dejar atrás a Ore-sama ¿eh? Yo siempre debo ir antes que todos —y todo el enojo que debió sentir por ese desplante se esfumó de repente, dando paso a su maniática risa. Podría considerarse una actitud un poco bipolar.

—No te habíamos escuchado —respondió Soul para luego saludar al recién llegado de una manera especial, ambos haciendo un ademan con las manos. El joven Shinigami enarcó una ceja, completamente ajeno a ese gesto. De cualquier modo, sabía que Soul y Black Star eran amigos de mucho más tiempo.

Luego de aquel pequeño incidente los tres entraron al salón. Stein no tardaría en llegar y debían intentar ser lo más puntuales posibles, no querían ser los próximos en tener que diseccionar a una criatura en peligro de extinción, o aún peor, ser alguno de ellos el próximo diseccionado.

—¿Soul, las chicas tardaran mucho en llegar? —le cuestiono Black Star. El ninja comenzaba a extrañar la presencia de Tsubaki ahora que estaba despierto, mientras dormía no la resintió demasiado.

—No lo sé. Maka me dijo que saldrían dentro de cinco minutos, incluso me ofrecieron esperarlas, pero no quise. Necesitaba despejarme y ustedes saben lo que para una mujer significan cinco minutos.

—Tienes razón. Solo espero que no se demoren demasiado, sino tendrán problemas con Stein —declaró Kid. En ese instante su antigua duda volvió a aflorar en su mente, tenía que preguntarle al albino —Por cierto, Soul, sobre lo que me dijiste…

No alcanzó a terminar de formular su pregunta ya que Soul y todos los presentes en el aula desviaron su mirada hacia la puerta, Kid por instinto también volteo, solo para encontrase con que las chicas de la pijamada hacían acto de presencia. Primero entraron Kim y Jacqueline seguidas de las Thompson, tras ellas se distinguía la espalda de Maka la cual parecía estar jalando a alguien, y así era, jalaba a una persona del brazo, la cual se resistía a entrar. También observó como Tsubaki se acercaba a Maka para ayudarle.

—Vamos, te ves bien, nadie se burlará y si alguien lo hace recibirá su merecido —expresó la hija de Spirit, la cual sacó una enciclopedia en señal de advertencia para todos los presentes.

Luego de aquellas reconfortantes palabras, Maka dejó de hacer el ademán de intentar meter a esa persona, ya que esta entró por voluntad propia. Todos los estudiantes se quedaron boquiabiertos, tal vez de la sorpresa o de la impresión de ver a _esa_ persona de ese modo. Ella lucía muy diferente a como se veía a diario. Por primera vez podían ver sus brazos al descubierto, al igual que su cuello; todos pudieron apreciar las delgadas piernas que poseía, y aunque el escote no luciera demasiado —debido a la falta de relleno— aun así podría decirse que mantenía buena imagen… todo eso se podía apreciar gracias a un vestido negro. De no haber sido por el cabello en tonalidad rosada, ninguno de los presentes se hubiera imaginado que la chica que tenían enfrente se tratara de Chrona.

—Ves, Chrona-chan, has causado una buena impresión —le reconfortó Tsubaki poniendo una mano en su hombro. La aludida se sonrojo ligeramente. No había sido tan mala idea eso de lucir un vestido, de hecho era bonito, al lado de Medusa jamás utilizo nada parecido.

Todas las demás chicas le sonrieron en señal de aprobación y ella les devolvió la sonrisa para luego, junto a su inseparable amiga, ir a tomar su respectivo asiento. Para esa instancia el shock que había provocado ese cambio tan radical ya había desaparecido del ambiente, aunque algunas personas aun seguían mirándola de reojo o evaluando su nueva vestimenta de manera disimulada.

Aunque alguien que no parecía comprender el significado de "disimuladamente" era Death the Kid, ya que él no miraba de reojo o evaluaba su vestimenta, sino que la observaba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y escaneaba cada centímetro del ser de la chica. Aún no salía de la sorpresa, para empezar ¿qué Chrona no era un chico? Al parecer los vestidos hacían maravillas, ya que no solo habían cambiado su aspecto andrógino, sino que la hacían lucir en cierta forma ¿atractiva? Sacudió su cabeza de tan solo pensarlo.

—Por cierto ¿me ibas a preguntar algo, no? —la voz de Soul lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que apartara su vista de Chrona y se enfocara en la presencia de su amigo. La duda ya la tenía resuelta, no había necesidad de indagar más.

—No era nada importante.

* * *

—¿Por qué ninguna de ustedes me había dicho que Chrona era mujer? —preguntó exaltado.

Aprovechó el primer descanso que hubo durante clases para dirigirse a donde Patty y Liz se encontraban. Llegó en tono amenazante por lo que las hermanas creyeron que se encontraba molesto, pero su sorpresa fue que su técnico les reclamara algo carente de sentido. A Patty le dio gracia por lo que ignoró a Kid para seguir con su dibujo —una jirafa, algo deforme—, y Liz solo suspiró, esa pregunta le parecía estúpida.

—Bueno… Jamás preguntaste —respondió la mayor sin darle tanta importancia al asunto—. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber nosotras que tenías esa clase de pregunta? —le preguntó con un tono neutro ignorando el enojo provocado en el chico, quien parecía no estarla escuchando.

—Nunca lo aclararon, jamás hicieron comentarios al respecto —proseguía, mientras su molestia poco a poco iba en aumento—. Creo que esa era una pregunta que absolutamente todos teníamos, por lo menos Soul y Black Star también se lo cuestionaban.

—Entonces todos ustedes son unos idiotas por no haber preguntado, si muy muy muy idiotas —canturreaba Patty, mientras emitía su característica risa. Todo el alboroto que armaba su técnico le causaba risa.

Por otro lado, el chico de las tres líneas cayó en cuenta que Patty le había llamado idiota. Y en el fondo ella tenía razón. Había sido demasiado idiota para no haberse dado cuenta del sexo de Chrona. Él no era un Dios, solo era escoria, un cerdo, no merecía vivir. Esos pensamientos inundaron su mente asiendo que cayera en uno de sus típicos ataques de depresión; se tiro al suelo de rodillas, escondiendo su rostro en el piso y con uno de sus puños comenzó a golpearlo, ahora repitiendo esos mismos pensamientos en voz alta. Las hermanas Thompson tuvieron que acercarse a consolarlo, ya acostumbradas a esa clase de escenas.

—No te preocupes Kid, tener esa duda era normal. Yo antes también estaba confundida respecto a eso —le consolaba Liz para intentar animarlo—. Si la vez a simple vista te confundes.

—Es verdad, ella no es muy femenina, yo también me lo llegue a preguntar —aunque la menor también quería ayudarlo a reponerse, le causaba gracia ese estado del chico. Kid aún notaba su risa lo que empeoraba un poco su estado.

—Pero ahora ya sabes. Aunque no tenga pechos, a veces sea tétrica y tenga un gusto pésimo para vestir, Chrona es una chica.

* * *

Solo una cosa rondaba por su cabeza: "no saber lidiar con esto". Nunca le gusto llamar la atención. Pasar desapercibida era lo mejor para ella, y ahora que sentía todas las miradas encima, la aunaba un sentimiento de desesperación y miedo. Maka, y sus amigas le dijeran que su aspecto era bueno, entonces ¿por qué todos la observaban como a un bicho raro? Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse dejado convencer por las chicas para que se pusiera ese molesto vestido. Pero no pudo negarse, Liz le dijo que su toga era del siglo pasado y que debía pensar en cambiar un poco su ropa, para que de una vez por todas pareciera lo que es: una chica.

Al jamás haber convivido con alguien más que no fuera su madre, nunca supo cómo actuar o expresarse, al grado de no saber distinguir entre la feminidad y el comportamiento masculino. Pero esa jamás fue una prioridad, o más bien una para Medusa-sama, ya que su madre nunca la vio como lo que era, sino como un objeto que se dio el placer de manipular y manejar a su antojo.

Dejó de lado todos esos horribles recuerdos para volver a concentrarse en el molesto vestido negro. Nunca había mostrado nada más allá de sus manos o sus tobillos, y ahora se sentía como si estuviera desnuda. También estaba el hecho de que ahora Liz planeaba cortarle el cabello ¿para qué? No lo sabía, pero había oído mencionar a la rubia que era lo mejor, que ese corte de cabello que llevaba actualmente no le favorecía y que necesitaba cambiarlo. Chrona se limitó a asentir resignada. Aunque no le agradaba la idea de ser el conejillo de indias en las ideas locas de Liz, no podía decir que no, aún cuando no supiera lidiar con los cortes de cabello.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo se reunieron en el patio del Shibusen; alejados de los murmullos y gritos de los demás alumnos. Chrona agradeció eso, ya que aunque las miradas no eran tan insistentes como lo habían sido durante clases, aun se sentía incomoda. Mañana regresaría a usar su ropa habitual, no importaba que tuviera que sacar su toga del basurero en el que Patty la había tirado.

Cada uno se encontraba disfrutando de su almuerzo. Black Star parecía que se atragantaría, ya que ni siquiera masticaba bien la comida, Tsubaki estaba al pendiente de él, esperando el momento en que algo se le atorara y tener que darle primeros auxilios, los demás la compadecían; aunque a la chica de cabello negro en lugar de agobiarse con las locuras y preocupaciones que le ocasionaba su técnico, parecía disfrutar de su cercanía, y el chico estrella, aunque su gran ego de "Dios" no se lo permitiera reconocer frente a todos, agradecía la compañía y fidelidad de su arma.

La mayoría terminó de merendar, solo Chrona no se había terminado su _obento_. Nunca comía demasiado, pero prácticamente no probó bocado; Maka notó este hecho y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para darse cuenta que algo le inquietaba y sabía con exactitud que era lo que le ocurría: estaba incomoda por el cambio de ropa. Era normal y no la culpaba, pero ella también creía que era necesario, de hecho lo consideraba un paso para que la de cabello rosa lograra integrarse a su nueva vida. Aunque solo fuera un pequeño detalle, ese podía significar demasiado para su adaptación.

—Chrona —la llamó captando la atención de la aludida—. Deberías comer un poco más, necesitas subir de peso. Sino Ragnarok vendrá y se comerá todo.

—A propósito ¿dónde está? —preguntó Tsubaki curiosa—. No lo he visto salir en todo el día.

Y casi como si lo hubieran invocado, de la espalda de Chrona salió la espada demoniaca. Sin previo aviso le quito la comida a Chrona y la devoró de un bocado. La mayoría hizo un gesto de desagrado ante tal acción, pero a Ragnarok pareció importarle poco. Maka se molesto demasiado, aún no se acostumbraba a la descortesía de ese espécimen —fuera lo que fuera—, más sin embargo tampoco podía golpearlo como lo hacía con Soul, ya que terminaría dañando a su amiga.

—¡Valla Chrona! Te ves rara hoy —le comentó la espada a su usuaria, la cual solo se ruborizó notoriamente.

—Yo no creo que se vea rara, solo es porque nos habíamos acostumbrado a una imagen de ella —objetó Soul captando la atención de todos—. Al contrario, te ves _cool_.

—Es cierto, Chrona-chan. —le apoyó Tsubaki.

—Sí, no dejes que los comentarios de esa cosa te afecten, Chrona —dijo Black Star mientras señalaba a Ragnarok, el cual solo emitió un gruñido—. Si yo, el gran Ore-sama, digo que te ves bien, es porque en verdad te ves bien. Aunque a mí también me sorprendiste, todo este tiempo creí que eras un… chico.

Al haber acabado su frase Maka le atinó un certero golpe en la cabeza con una enciclopedia dejándolo de cara al suelo. Para ella ese comentario había estado de más, por no decir que fue ofensivo. Black Star era un idiota; solo esperaba que Chrona no se tomara a mal lo dicho por el chico estrella. El ninja se levantó mientras aún se sobaba la parte en donde había sido golpeado. Solo atinó a volver a hablar para remedia su error.

—Bueno era algo que la mayoría pensaba… yo no era el único ¿verdad Soul? —volteo a ver a su amigo en busca de apoyo, mas sin embargo el albino no lo respaldó. No quería volver a recibir otro golpe de Maka, por lo que cuando vio que la chica ya volvía a tener en mano la enciclopedia lista para plantarle otro golpe, el muchacho volvió a balbucear otras palabras para poder librarse de ese horrible destino—. Pero eso es del pasado, Chrona. Hoy te ves bien, femenina y linda ¿verdad Kid? —intentó conseguir apoyo en el Shinigami, ya que de parte de Soul no lo había recibido.

El nombrado trago en seco, y ahora ¿qué iba a responder? Miró a la chica por inercia. Chrona se veía bien, no lo negaba; aún cuando su cabello seguía siendo irregular, el vestido le enmarcaba bien su figura, que aunque carente de pechos, era bastante estilizada. Aquella prenda dejaba a la vista su piel, la que se veía suave y tersa, y hoy, parecía que sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo que jamás notó antes, parecían más azules. Aunque para él Chrona seguía siendo asimétrica, no podía evitar el hecho de considerarla bella, aún cuando no entrara en su concepto de estética.

—¿Kid? —le volvió a llamar Black Star, quien para captar su atención ahora agitaba su mano frente a su rostro.

Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos que perdió la noción del tiempo. Solo pudo volver a la realidad cuando Patty chasqueo sus dedos frente a él. Todos le miraban de una manera acusadora. El joven Shinigami se aclaró la garganta para poder responder.

—Luces más… más simétrica, Chrona —soltó casi sin pensar en sus palabras.

Luego de su respuesta, Soul comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, al grado de llegar a carcajearse. Kid no entendió bien el porqué, tampoco los demás chicos. Todos le dirigieron a Soul una mirada de curiosidad, como si le pidieran una explicación para su ataque de risa.

—Me sorprende que solo digas eso, viejo —declaró entre carcajadas el chico guadaña, el aludido solo enarcó una ceja. Soul pareció normalizar su respiración y prosiguió—: cómo puedes decir solo que se ve "simétrica", si prácticamente te la comías con la mirada.

El chico de las tres líneas se ruborizó ligeramente, algo solo perceptible para Liz, la cual se encontraba a su lado. A Kid le pareció fuera de lugar ese comentario, además de algo vulgar para su gusto. Se reprochó el ser demasiado evidente respecto a sus acciones. No quiso hacer más grande el asunto, por lo cual se quedo callado, mientras que Black Star y Ragnarok se contagiaban de las risas del albino. Volteo a ver a Chrona de una manera más normal, la chica sujetaba con fuerza su vestido, mantenía la cabeza gacha, y aunque el flequillo ocultara su rostro podía notar que estaba completamente sonrojada. Ese aspecto le pareció adorable, era demasiado inocente… ¡un momento! Nuevamente se había desviado en sus pensamientos. Se reprendió nuevamente y se levantó de su lugar, dejando atrás las burlas de sus amigos varones. Las chicas miraron la escena extrañadas, solo Chrona no levantó la vista, ¡aun no sabía lidiar con los halagos!

* * *

Luego de la clase de disección de Stein, los estudiantes comenzaron a alistar sus cosas para poder retirarse. Chrona no veía la hora de irse de una vez del Shibusen. Había sido un día muy ajetreado para su gusto.

Solo le quedaba un libro por guardar, pero al tomarlo se le resbaló de las manos. Se enojo consigo misma por su estupidez y se agachó para recogerlo; pero una mano se le adelantó. Al ver quien le había ayudado se sobresaltó, no se esperaba verlo de nuevo.

—Shi… shinigami-kun —no pudo siquiera saludarlo, todavía se seguía poniendo demasiado nerviosa al entablar conversación con alguno de sus amigos, claro mientras no estuviera Maka.

—Hola, Chrona —le saludó educadamente tendiéndole el libro que minutos atrás había tirado. Chrona lo tomó delicadamente, como si temiera agarrarlo. Kid notó su nerviosismo; fuera de lo ocurrido ese día, él deseaba que la chica pudiera adaptarse y no ser tan reservada.

—Gracias… —susurró ella.

—Chrona —al volver a mencionar su nombre, ella le miró de inmediato. No pudo sostenerle la mirada, pero tampoco agachó la cabeza, Kid consideró ese gesto algo bueno —, respecto a lo ocurrido en la hora del almuerzo… siento si te hice sentir incomoda.

La chica no se esperaba una disculpa, no creyó que fuera necesaria. De cualquier modo, Kid no era el único que la miró de esa manera, pero si con el único que sintió algo extraño en su estomago cuando lo hizo.

—N-no creo que tu-tus dis-disculpas sean ne-necesarias, Shi-shinigami-kun. Pe-pero s-si te sientes más tra-tranquilo, acepto tus dis-disculpas.

El joven se alegró internamente. Se había sacado un peso de encima y también logró mantener su postura de caballero. Pero la recompensa no fue eso exactamente. Cuando la miró a la cara ella le sonrió, de una manera tímida pero no menos bella. La sonrisa más hermosa que había visto… la más dulce, más tierna más… simétrica que hubiera podido presenciar; además que con ese gesto resaltaba aun más la recién descubierta belleza de la chica. Chrona volvió a notar esa mirada y se sonrojó un poco, cosa que el chico agradeció, ya que le dio un toque más adorable a la imagen que presenciaba.

Tuvo que agitar un poco su cabeza para volver a la realidad. Se despidió de ella y salió del lugar, tal vez, demasiado feliz. La chica sintió otra vez esa extraña sensación en su estomago, pero aunque esta fuera un poco incomoda no podía dejar de sonreír mirando en dirección en la que Kid había salido.

—¡Chrona, ya quita esa cara de boba, idiota!— le recriminó Ragnarok mientras salía de su espalda para segundos después comenzar a golpearla en la cabeza.

El mágico momento se arruinó por la interferencia de su "amigo", pero no por ello, dejaba de sentirse ¿feliz? Algo poco usual en ella.

El día había sido diferente para Kid. No solo porque en clase de Stein diseccionaron un tigre de Tasmania —lo cual demostró que no estaban tan extintos como creía—. La razón era el descubrimiento de la bella asimetría de Chrona. No tenía sentido, todo lo que estuviera fuera de su concepto de estética era catalogado como escoria para él, entonces… ¿por qué le gustaba tanto el aspecto de la chica?

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel _incidente_, semanas que fueron de lo mas inusuales en Death the Kid. Desde el día en que vio a Chrona con ese vestido nada volvió a ser igual en su relación. No es que mantuvieran un trato cercano, pero ahora el poco contacto que tenían se volvió extraño e incomodo, ni siquiera tenía una palabra para calificarlo. Solo sabía que cada vez que tenía que dirigirle un saludo, cruzar algunas palabras en clase o simplemente mirarla a los ojos, sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago, parecida a los nervios. Y lo más extraño era que aunque Chrona volvió a usar su ropa habitual, aun le parecía estar observando un objeto simétrico —ironía, ella era todo, menos simetría—. Lo único bueno era que al parecer nadie estaba al tanto de su sentir, al menos eso creía.

Aquella tarde luego de clases, se vio en la necesidad de acompañar a las hermanas Thompson de compras. No era que le gustase hacerlo, era más bien por obligación. De no estar el allí, las chicas se darían el lujo de malgastar el dinero en cosas inservibles y en ropa que usarían como máximo una vez. La economía y el buen manejo del dinero estaban en sus manos, y si ellas fueran solas comprarían todo lo que viesen a su paso, arruinando su estabilidad.

Patty estaba absorta en la sección de peluches, admiraba cual niña pequeña una gran jirafa, Kid solo rodó los ojos ¡que no tenia suficientes ya! Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que terminaría comprándola, solo para agregar un objeto más a su amplia colección. Aunque claro, el no era el más indicado para hablar sobre obsesiones. Al dirigir su vista a Liz, se encontró con que la chica observaba con detenimiento cada uno de los vestidos; le pareció raro ese comportamiento, normalmente la mayor de sus armas no analizaba las prendas que iba a comprar, siempre se las probaba y se autoevaluaba en el espejo, si le gustaba como se veía se sonreía a sí misma y lo compraba, sino solo resoplaba y tiraba la prenda.

—¡Hey, Patty! —llamó la mayor a su hermana, la aludida solo salió de su embelesamiento por los peluches y dirigió la vista a Liz— Cual crees que le quede mejor a Chrona… ¿el azul o el rosa? —cuestionó mientras alzaba dos vestidos, uno en cada mano para que la otra le diera su opinión.

La menor se acercó a su hermana para mirar cada una de las prendas. Kid solo las miró con curiosidad. ¿Un vestido para Chrona de parte de sus armas? Eso era bastante manera disimulada, intentó escuchar aun más la conversación.

—El rosa es más bonito, le quedaría bien. Además los holanes del escote ayudarían a disimular su falta de pecho —opinó Patty, riendo poco después de terminar la frase.

—Pero es demasiado corto, tal vez se sienta un poco incomoda… Aunque se lo llevaré. De seguro con esto deja cautivado a más de uno. Obtendrá un mejor resultado que la vez pasada. Solo tendré que obligarla a que lo use.

Kid se congeló ante las palabras de Liz. "Cautivar a más de uno", eso quería decir que tal vez alguien más podría descubrir _eso_ que el descubrió en la chica. Un sentimiento de angustia lo inundó, sentía miedo de que eso ocurriera. No, él no lo podía permitir. Se levantó de aquel sofá en el que había permanecido casi toda la tarde en que sus armas habían estado de compras y se encaminó a paso apresurado ante ellas. Debía impedir que esa calamidad se suscitara.

Tanto Patty como Liz se percataron de que Kid se dirigía hacia ellas. Lo más seguro era que llegaría a reclamarles que ya era demasiado tarde y que ya tenían que marcharse porque tenía que cerciorarse de la simetría de la casa… o solamente les diría que ya habían gastado lo suficiente. Ambas se sorprendieron una vez que el joven estuvo enfrente de ellas, no les reclamó por el dinero ni por el tiempo invertido en su actividad. Lo que salió de los labios del chico las dejó estupefactas.

—Ese vestido no es de tu talla, Liz —murmuró lo más sereno que pudo. En realidad no tenía una buena justificación para comenzar una plática respecto a ese tema, y no se le ocurrió mejor pretexto para comenzar.

—No es para mí, es para Chrona —respondió con simpleza. Le extrañaba que Kid le preguntara algo como eso. No era habitual en él.

—¿Qué no se suponía que ustedes y ella no congeniaban?

—Eso creíamos Kid-kun, pero el día de la pijamada en casa de Maka nos dimos cuenta que es muy linda. Cuando entra en confianza es bastante agradable —le explicó Patty.

—Así es, además se sonroja por cualquier cosa, es tan linda, claro hablando en el buen sentido. Además no me replica nada cuando la hago probarse ropa —habló la mayor de las Thompson.

El ya se había dado cuenta de que sonrojada era linda, no había necesidad que se lo repitieran. Sus ojos se posaron en la prenda que Liz aun sostenía en su mano izquierda. El vestido era muy corto, muy revelador, ¡como Chrona iba a ponerse eso! Por un momento trato de imaginársela, el resultado podría ser bastante bueno, pero no. No iba a permitir que su arma experimentara con ella.

La rubia mayor se percató de la insistente mirada de su técnico en la prenda rosada. Soltó la azul que aún mantenía en su otra mano y sostuvo el vestido frente a Kid, casi estampándoselo en el rostro. Pudo observar el ligero estremecimiento en el chico al contacto con la tela. Era hora de probar si era cierta esa teoría que le rondaba en la mente desde hace varios días, sobre los sentimientos que su técnico pudo haber desarrollado hacia la pelirosa en esos últimos días.

—¿Qué opinas, Kid… como crees que se le vería a Chrona? —le interrogó pícaramente. El joven Shinigami solo deseaba matar a Liz.

—S-supongo que se le vería bien, luciría más simétrica —tartamudeo un poco, pero luego se aclaró la garganta. No podía dejar que notaran su nerviosismo.

—Solo eso —la voz de Liz adquirió un ligero toque de falsa decepción, para luego una sonrisa maliciosa volver a surcar en su rostro —. ¿Sabes? También planeo cortarle el cabello… ¡te imaginas lo bonita que se vería! Ahora ya no habría duda de que es mujer. Claro, dejando de lado que es plana, ya habrá algún chico que le gusten más las caderas que el pecho.

Lo estaba provocando, mas no caería en ese juego. Él no era un adolescente inmaduro que con trucos baratos como ese caería, no era como Soul o Black Star que con la menor provocación les sangraba la nariz debido a la "emoción". Él era educado, serio y correcto… un caballero, no un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, por lo tanto jamás cedería, no ante Liz.

—¿Entonces Kid-Kun es de los chicos que prefieren las caderas a los pechos? —aunque aquel comentario Patty lo hizo de la manera más inocente, el joven no pudo evitar enrojecer mientras la chica más alta reía un poco ante su victoria, que mas bien fue provocada por su hermana.

—Te gusta Chrona ¿verdad Kid?—preguntaron ambas un poco más serias.

—Claro que no, eso no tiene sentido—balbuceo.

—Claro que lo tiene —le contraataco Liz—. Preguntas por ella, te quedaste estático al verla con el vestido y últimamente te pones nervioso con su presencia.

—Además gritas su nombre por las noches —se burló Patty, al parecer ni Kid era consciente de que hablaba dormido—, "Chrona, Chrona" se te escucha decir en la madrugada. Enserio, no sé que clase de sueños tendrás con ella… pervertido— le espetó entre risas, provocando la ira de su usuario.

—No soy ningún pervertido, y creo que esas son alucinaciones tuyas. Yo jamás podría fijarme en alguien como ella.

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó la más joven.

—Porque no se adapta a mi sentido de belleza, es asimétrica, rara y por el simple hecho de que por un momento dude de su sexo.

—Pero ahora ya no tienes dudas. Deberías intentarlo, Chrona es buena persona, además los dos son tan extraños que se complementan —le objetó Liz.

—Y así dejas de pensar tanto en la simetría, Kid-kun —le respaldó su hermana.

El chico solo suspiro.

Luego de esa discusión, los tres salieron del lugar. Las hermanas estaban llenas de bolsas, habían hecho demasiadas compras. Kid salió mas pensativo de lo que había estado los últimos días, al menos fue lo que supusieron sus armas ya que no armó escándalo alguno por la elevada cuenta que habían generado. En parte el _enamoramiento_ de Kid era benéfico para ambas.

* * *

Aquel miércoles era un día normal para todos, y para ella también. Dejando de lado el hecho de que Liz y Patty le hicieron un regalo —le dijeron que lo abriera en casa—, aunque viniendo de ellas ya sabía de que se trataba: ropa. Pero aquel pequeño detalle logró relajarla. Desde hace algunos días se sentía extraña. Había comenzado a surgir una sensación en su interior la cual jamás experimentó, y por ende no sabía lidiar con ella. Era nueva e incómoda, pero lo más curioso de todo es que no le parecía tan molesta. Se trataba de un dolor en su estomago combinado con la sensación de estar soñando despierta —con un sueño agradable—. Lo único que tenía claro era que Shinigami-kun la provocaba.

Quería saber que era lo que le pasaba con exactitud. La pregunta la carcomía y necesitaba afrontar esa etapa, saber cuánto tiempo duraría y porque solo le pasaba cuando el chico de las tres líneas estaba cerca. También ocurría cuando pensaba en él, pero se desataba en menor medida.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a Maka respecto a eso. Su amiga era muy inteligente además sabia más cosas sobre la vida que ella misma. De seguro ella le tendría una respuesta, y porque no, una cura para dejar de sentirse así.

Luego de las clases, cuando cada uno de los estudiantes estaba por retirarse a su casa, Chrona llamo a Maka, la chica se detuvo, prestándole completa atención a la de cabello rosa.

—Maka, necesito hablar contigo — le dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible para la aludida, la cual solo le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Unos instantes después Soul hizo acto de presencia, al parecer reclamaba la presencia de su técnico.

—Me quedare un rato mas, necesito hablar algo con Chrona… a solas—declaró Maka haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras, el albino solo chasqueo la lengua pera luego soltar algo parecido a "te espero en casa". Luego de percatarse de que el chico y los demás estudiantes se habían retirado, la rubia animo a su amiga para que prosiguiera —. Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—Maka, creo que estoy enferma… —la otra solo enarcó una ceja un poco incrédula—. Últimamente me siento diferente.

—¿Que significa "diferente" con exactitud? —preguntó.

—Siento una opresión en mi estomago, pero a la vez lo siento revuelto. No me puedo concentrar en nada y me siento demasiado nerviosa… ¿qué clase de enfermedad tengo? — cuestionó en un sollozo.

—Son síntomas algo raros, no logro relacionarlos con una enfermedad en particular, abría que preguntar a Nygus-sensei, ¿pero cada cuando te sucede? ¿Es muy seguido?

—Cuando Shinigami-kun está cerca, cuando siento que me mira y también cuando pienso en él antes de dormir… pero no puedo evitarlo, su imagen aparece de repente en mi mente sin que yo pueda hacer algo.

Chrona estaba preocupada, ella creía que lo que le sucedía era algo grave, por no decir mortal, por eso buscó ayuda en su mejor amiga. Luego de haber explicado lo que sentía, Maka esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué le causaba alegría? ¿No se suponía que su enfermedad era grave? ¿Por qué su amiga no la ayudaba en lugar de estarse riendo de ella?

—Chrona, no estás enferma ni nada parecido, creo que solo estas enamorada.

—¿Enamorada? ¿Qué… qué es eso?

—Mira, el enamoramiento es algo bastante común, como explicarlo… —la chica carraspeo unos segundos ante la mirada atónita de su amiga, era increíble lo inocente que podía ser Chrona—. Es cuando sientes atracción hacia otra persona, es decir, que te gusta su personalidad, su físico, todos los aspectos de él o ella. En tu caso, estas enamorada de Kid, y de hecho, analizándolo con detenimiento, tienes todos los síntomas del enamoramiento.

Chrona estaba completamente sorprendida. Se encontraba un poco más relajada ya que no se trataba de ninguna enfermedad, pero no podía dejar de cuestionarse su enamoramiento, ¿cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de Shinigami-kun?

—Oye, Maka. Tu alguna vez te has enamorado —preguntó, a lo que a su amiga se sonrojó de manera evidente mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Claro… claro que no, solo lo leí en un libro, por eso se sobre este tema —balbuceo mientras intentaba una excusa para evadir el tema—. Pero ya no te preocupes, no es nada malo lo que te pasa.

—¿Y que se supone que deba hacer para que desaparezca?

—Pues no es algo que este a tu alcance, no lo decides tú… bueno si, pero no es algo que se pase de inmediato como una gripe. Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabrá que hacer.

Luego de una larga charla donde Maka le explicó a Chrona todo lo relacionado al tema del amor, ambas chicas se despidieron. La de cabello rosa se fue directo a su habitación en Shibusen, en definitiva tendría demasiado en que pensar en relación con Shinigami-kun. La técnico estaba feliz por su amiga, que ella desarrollara esa clase de sentimientos era señal de que estaba logrando integrarse a su nueva vida, a tal grado de enamorarse como le sucedería a una persona normal. Ese era un gran paso para Chrona.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no deparó en la presencia de alguien más, quien al parecer la iba siguiendo. El ruido de unos pasos detrás de ella, hicieron que Maka saliera de su trance y comenzara a preocuparse. No le era agradable saber que alguien la estaba asechando y más a sabiendas de que Soul no iba con ella. Podía defenderse sola, pero la presencia de su compañero siempre le daba seguridad. Giró su rostro para percatarse si había o no alguien más aparte de ella, al no ver a nadie se relajó, pero al regresar su vista al frente se topó cara a cara con alguien a quien no esperaba ver, lo que provocó que se sobresaltara y retrocediera unos pasos a causa del susto.

Liz también hizo lo mismo. Al parecer su emboscada no dio los resultados que ella esperaba. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura, no se había quedado tiempo extra en la escuela por nada. Maka también pareció asimilar su actual situación, se alegró de que fuera Liz la que le siguiera, pero luego otras preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, cosa que notó la mayor de las Thompson, la cual prosiguió a explicarse.

—Te he estado esperando, Maka. Necesito hablar algo importante contigo.

La aludida estaba confundida, si bien era amiga de Liz, su relación no era tan cercana como para que tuvieran algo importante de que hablar.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Veras… no sé si lo has notado, pero últimamente Kid ha estado actuando raro, bueno más de lo normal y creo saber a qué se debe —hizo una pausa, como para darle un toque de suspenso a la conversación, aunque segundos después continuo—: a Kid le gusta Chrona y necesito que tú me digas si de parte de ella hay algún interés por él.

Maka lo dudo por un segundo, no creía que fuera buena idea divulgar los sentimientos de otras personas, pero si lo que le decía la chica pistola era verdad, eso significaba que su amiga era correspondida.

—A Chrona también le gusta Kid —dijo casi de inmediato, provocando una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la otra chica, para luego pasar a un estado de euforia. Maka solo la miro sin comprender, no entendía a que venía todo eso—. ¿Pero porque estas preguntando esto?

—Quiero la felicidad de mi Técnico —respondió, a lo que Maka solo la miró fijamente en señal de incredulidad, a la otra no le quedo más remedio que decir la verdad—. Está bien, y de paso obtener otros beneficios, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Que planeas, Liz? —preguntó un poco desconfiada.

—Mira, ahora que me dijiste que Chrona le corresponde todo será más fácil. Mi plan es simple, quiero que ellos dos lleguen a tener algo más que una amistad. Sé que no confías mucho en esto, pero no podemos dejarle las cosas al destino o a ellos mismos. Kid aun no quiere reconocer del todo sus sentimientos, es demasiado lento…

—Y Chrona ni siquiera sabía que su estado se llamaba "enamoramiento" —dijo en un suspiro. Liz tenía razón, sus amigos necesitaban una pequeña ayuda externa. De cualquier modo, no haría nada malo, solo sustituiría a Cupido una vez.

—¿Cuento contigo entonces? —le preguntó Liz alzando su mano en señal de querer estrecharla con la de ella, como un símbolo para cerrar el pacto.

—Claro que si—Maka correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa en su rostro, no estaría mal ayudar a sus amigos.

* * *

Luego de aquel trato, tanto Liz como Maka se dedicaron a mover las piezas del destino para que Kid y Chrona estuvieran juntos. Para cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuera, arreglaban para que tanto el Shinigami como la poseedora de sangre negra pasaran más tiempo juntos; ya fuera dejándolos que se sentaran uno al lado del otro en las clases, en la cafetería o cuando caminaban por los pasillos del Shibusen. Aunque aquellos primeros intentos no daban demasiados resultados, ya que ambos jóvenes eran demasiado lentos como para actuar. Para empezar, Kid aun no aceptaba del todo que la chica le atraía, y Chrona era tan tímida y nerviosa que no podía siquiera mantenerle la mirada fija durante más de un minuto.

Pero luego, con el pasar de los días, ambos jóvenes parecían más relajados con la presencia del otro. Por lo menos ya cruzaban más palabras y podían mantener contacto por más tiempo. Lo mejor de todo, y no solo para Liz, era que Kid había dejado un poco de lado la simetría; ya no les reprochaba tanto aquellos detalles asimétricos que poseían cada uno de los que conformaban el grupo de amigos ni tampoco armaba gran escándalo por algún cuadro u objeto mal acomodado, ni siquiera regañaba a Black Star por ser un "simio asimétrico" como él le había apodado. En ese sentido Maka entendía el porqué Liz quería que Kid se acercara a Chrona.

* * *

Habían arreglado un juego de basquetbol, hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacían y todos lo creyeron una buena oportunidad para reforzar aún más los lazos que mantenían entre ellos, aunque la mayor de las Thompson y la hija de la mejor Death Scythe tenían otra cosa planeada, algo que tal vez serviría para que sus amigos por fin estuvieran juntos.

El partido había sido jactado a las cinco de la tarde. Uno a uno comenzaron a llegar, a excepción de Kid, Liz, Patty y Chrona, cosa que extraño a los demás presentes en el lugar, ya que el hijo del Shinigami solía ser muy puntual y por ende sus armas también.

—Ellos llegaran a las seis, la razón por la que los cité antes es simple. Quiero contarles "el plan"—expuso Maka de la manera más seria posible. Black Star, Tsubaki y Soul la miraron con curiosidad.

—¿A que te refieres cuando dices el "plan"? —cuestionó Soul. La extraña actitud de la chica le sorprendía —. ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que los otros aún no hayan llegado?

—Simple, hoy haremos que Kid y Chrona tengan su primer acercamiento real. No como las pláticas que mantienen en la escuela —explicó de lo más natural.

Ya todos estaban enterados sobre los sentimientos de sus amigos, era algo demasiado evidente para todos, por lo cual ninguno se sorprendió —además, ya todos lo intuían, incluso Black Star—. Soul consideraba que no era nada _cool_ meterse en la vida de los demás, pero en este caso era necesario. Si lo dejaban a su suerte, debían dar por hecho que jamás sucedería nada entre ellos. Por eso mientras Maka le explicaba lo necesario para llevar a cabo "el plan" no replicó nada.

Tsubaki y Black Star también lo creían una gran oportunidad, por lo cual también decidieron participar sin objeciones. Cuando la chica de ojos verdes estaba por terminar de relatar la estrategia, aparecieron Liz y Patty… sin Kid. Todos las miraron con curiosidad; si Kid no venia todo lo planeado no servía de nada.

—No se preocupen, a Kid solo le dio otro ataque de simetría, dijo que en un rato mas llegaba —explicó Liz, adivinando la pregunta en los ojos de los demás.

—Sí, pero si todo sale bien hoy, Kid-kun dejara de ser un raro —comenzó a reír Patty de una manera un poco mas psicópata que las de siempre.

—Ajá. Y si logra tener algo con Chrona, se olvidara de la simetría, ya no tendrá más ataques y estará tan ocupado con su noviecita que no se dará cuanta de que tantas veces vamos de compras, y tampoco nos reclamará si gastamos demasiado dinero —gritó la más alta casi sin pensar en las consecuencias o en que había gente oyéndola, exponiendo delante de todos sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Pero hay un problema —mencionó angustiada Tsubaki—. ¿Y Ragnarok-kun?

—De eso ya me encargue yo —la tranquilizó Maka—. Él no nos molestara por hoy —cuando se dio cuenta que todos sus amigos preguntarían sobre el tema, tuvo que explicarse—. Verán, ayer digamos que tuve una plática con él, para ser más exactos… tuve que golpear a Chrona para que quedara inconsciente y así poder hablar con Ragnarok a solas, pero… pero fue por el plan, y al parecer el no dará molestias por hoy… eso me costó bastante comida, así que cumplirá su palabra.

Mientras Soul y Black Star seguían haciendo comentarios al respecto sobre los métodos irrefutables de Maka, pudieron divisar como Chrona se acercaba a ellos del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho llegaba Kid, casi como si el destino lo hubiera predicho. Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos comenzaron a organizar el partido de basquetbol. Liz alegó que ella no participaría ya que acababa de barnizar sus uñas y no se arriesgaría a que una se quebrase. Al ser un número impar, Maka se ofreció a ser el árbitro, así lo equipos quedarían en igualdad. El primer equipo lo conformó Soul, Chrona y Kid, mientras en el segundo los integrantes eran Black Star, Tsubaki y Patty —el primero se autodenomino capitán desde el inicio, las chicas no objetaron—. Y así dio inicio al partido.

Luego de un largo rato, el equipo de Black Star salió ganador, con una victoria arrasadora de cuarenta y cuatro puntos a seis. A Kid le pareció bastante sospechoso; parecía como si su equipo se hubiera dejado derrotar a propósito, ya que a diferencia de otros días Soul no pareció prestar atención en el juego… y respecto a Chrona, a ella no podía acusarla de nada, sabía que los deportes no eran lo suyo. Dejó aquel pensamiento de lado, tal vez solo era coincidencia. Mas sin embargo no se esperaba la siguiente declaración del "mono asimétrico".

—Bien mortales, mi equipo ha sido el vencedor, claro era de suponerse, alguien tan _big_ como yo jamás perdería —comenzó a alardear, a lo que todos solo rodaron los ojos—. Así que procedo a castigar al equipo perdedor.

—Jamás apostamos nada —dijo Kid fastidiado.

—Mira _rayitas_, tú no me hablas así. Si Ore-sama quiere castigarte, Ore-sama lo hará —le contraatacó enojado. No solo porque en eso consistía "el plan", sino que también necesitaba rectificar que él era el ganador—. Bueno a ti y a Chrona…

—Espera —lo interrumpió el Shinigami—, ¿por qué solo a Chrona y a mí? Soul también estaba en nuestro equipo.

—Pero Soul es mi amigo, yo no podría hacerle eso.

Kid lo fulminó con la mirada. Algo andaba mal. No era normal todo lo que sucedía, tal vez tendría algo que ver el hecho de que el partido estuvo tan disparejo, y de que Soul no pareció estar concentrado en el juego. No pudo seguir ideando nada, ya que la voz de Black Star lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—El castigo es… —hizo una pausa, para crear un ambiente de suspenso al asunto. Luego de cerciorarse de que todas las miradas estaban encima de él, continuo—. Kid, debes besar a Chrona.

Kid se quedo boquiabierto, mientras Chrona solo se sonrojaba a más no poder. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba algo de ese tipo. Ellos eran los únicos sorprendidos ya que los demás solo los observaban expectantes, querían presenciar aquel momento sin perderse de ningún detalle.

En ese momento una especie de "clic" surgió en cabeza de Kid. Eso no era normal, y ahora que lo pensaba, todo cuadraba. El haber perdido a causa de un marcador tan disparejo —y nada simétrico—, el hecho de que Black Star se inventara eso del castigo, y que este consistiera en besar a la tímida chica. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! Sus amigos estaban metiendo las manos en un asunto que no debían y que no les incumbía. Cuando iba a exponer su conclusión, el ninja volvió a tomar la palabra. Esta vez, una sonrisa entre siniestra y picara surcó en su rostro. ¿Qué demonios habían planeado sus amigos?

—Vamos, que no tenemos todo el día —gritó eufórico, para luego reír como loco.

Chrona volteo a ver al Shinigami, y cuando este hizo lo mismo, ella desvió la mirada rápidamente. Ya Maka le había explicado hace tiempo lo que era un beso… pero aun no sabía lidiar con eso. No sabía lidiar con su enamoramiento, no sabía lidiar con las muestras de cariño, ¡no sabía lidiar con el amor!

El chico solo se acerco tímidamente a ella. En el fondo deseaba hacer eso, pero no de de esa manera. En cuanto todo eso pasara, mataría a Black Star, a Liz y Patty, porque estaba más que seguro que ellas tenían algo que ver en todo ese asunto.

Poco a poco la distancia se fue acortando entre ellos, estaban frente a frente a tal punto que ambos podían reflejarse en los ojos del otro. Chrona le miro con detenimiento. El chico había crecido bastante, ya que ahora era de su misma estatura, además de que sus facciones se habían endurecido ligeramente a comparación de la primera vez que lo vio. Kid también se distraía pensando en los detalles del rostro que tenía enfrente, solo para poder retrasar un poco el momento. Más sin embargo no podía atrasarlo más, ya que todos estaban demasiado impacientes.

—Por favor, chicos —les llamó Soul, haciendo que rompieran el contacto visual para posar su mirada en él—. Es solo un beso. Así que déjense de tonterías y háganlo ya —murmuró fastidiado.

Todos estaban ansiosos de que el momento ocurriera. Kid se fue acercando a Chrona, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que inclusive podía sentir su respiración. Ella por instinto cerró los ojos, esperando el momento en que Shinigami-kun la besara, momento que no ocurrió.

—No pueden echarse para atrás, un castigo es un castigo —amenazó Liz, claramente molesta por el hecho de que su técnico no hubiera terminado su acción.

Kid solo suspiró.

—Creo que por lo menos podrían darnos un poco de privacidad ¿no creen?

—Pero si lo hacemos no veremos nada —se quejó Patty.

—Tiene razón —intervino Maka—. Es algo privado. Nosotros les daremos su espacio…

—Pero deben cumplir. Todavía los observaremos —les espetó Soul.

Luego de que los demás se hubieran retirado unos cuantos metros, Kid volvió a sentirse nervioso. Porque las cosas tenían que ser así. Porque las cosas se dieron de esa forma. Miro por enésima vez a Chrona, ella lucia nerviosa, y parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar. Él no podía verla en ese estado, de alguna forma, lo hacía sentir mal a él.

—Si no quieres hacerlo, no te obligare —le dijo en un tono de voz comprensivo, casi tierno. Ella por primera vez en todo el rato, se digno a levantar la mirada.

—No es eso, yo no quería que fuera así —susurró, para luego sollozar un poco.

—Te entiendo. Mataré a todos los involucrados, literalmente —ambos rieron un poco para luego volver a su expresión pensativa.

El ambiente era incomodo y tenso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo. Pero aún quedaba el maldito castigo, tenían que cumplirlo sino sus amigos se molestarían, y aunque ninguno lo aceptara abiertamente, ambos deseaban cumplirlo. Era un deseo extraño y retorcido, pero a final de cuentas, un deseo. Algo casi tan fuerte como la locura.

—Entonces ¿Quieres… es decir… quieres que te… que te… bese? —preguntó Kid de manera nerviosa, ella solo le miró sorprendida.

—Y-yo no sé co-como li-lidiar con esto —respondió. El chico se decepcionó, pero su rostro volvió a iluminarse cuando ella volvió a hablar—. Pe-pero, s-si me gustaría que… que lo hicieras.

Nuevamente volvieron a perderse en la mirada del otro. Kid tomó el rostro de Chrona entre sus manos y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. Sintió el aliento de la joven tocar contra su rostro e inclusive fue capaz de percibir el calor que su piel emanaba. Cerraron los ojos, y al hacerlo la distancia se acortó por completo. Kid posó sus labios sobre los de Chrona en un roce demasiado tímido. Cuando estuvo seguro que ella no huiría, los movió lentamente para dar inicio al beso.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, solo atinó a mover un poco sus labios de la misma manera en la que él lo hacía. El chico se alegró de que correspondiera el gesto. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el beso se volvía más demandante. Cada uno intentaba hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. Estaban tan absortos, que ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia de los demás chicos quienes se volvieron a acercar, aguantando las risas y exclamaciones de alegría para no arruinar la magia del momento.

De manera pausada se separaron, y abrieron los ojos de manera lenta como para poder disfrutar lo más que pudieran de la sensación que acababan de sentir. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban tan solos como creían. En su pequeña burbuja, solo existían ellos, y nadie más podía entrometerse en esa diminuta atmosfera.

Antes de que Kid y Chrona salieran de su embelesamiento, Maka les hizo una señal de retirada a todos. Ahora todos los demás salían sobrando. De cualquier manera, ya habían logrado que sus amigos dieran el primer paso. Soul solo sonrió de manera torcida al verlos, mientras Tsubaki y Liz suspiraban de la emoción. Black Star pareció no entender la señal por lo cual fue arrastrado por Maka para que les dejara solos. Y Patty, como pocas veces solo se limitó a observarlos en silencio y esbozar una sonrisa. Tanto a ella como a su hermana les alegraba la felicidad de su técnico.

Mientras tanto, tanto el Shinigami como la joven de cabello rosa, estaban muy ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y solo estuvieran ellos dos, juntos y solos. Ahora Kid, ya no detestaba tanto a sus amigos, después de todo no fue tan mala idea. Aunque se preocupó al ver la expresión de la chica. Parecía no asimilar del todo lo ocurrido. La miró fijamente a los ojos, Chrona se sonrojó aun más de lo que ya estaba.

—Yo… yo… n-no se… lidiar con… con… esto —confesó en un tímido susurro.

Kid solo el abrazó, rodeándola de manera posesiva con ambos brazos como para evitar que la chica se fuera. Era como un sueño, uno del cual no deseaba despertar. Ya no tenía dudas, ahora se reprochaba el haberlas tenido. De no haber sido por estas, tal vez desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera descubierto lo bien que se sentía besarla y tenerla en brazos. Además, él tampoco sabía controlar por completo sus emociones. También era una sensación nueva.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco se lidiar con esto… todavía.

Luego de aquellas palabras se separaron y comenzaron a caminar alrededor del parque. Tenían demasiadas cosas de las cuales hablar.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Padre, bonito, lindo, un asco. **

**Háganmelo saber en un review, animan bastante.**

**Sé que tal vez quedo bastante largo, pero creí que era mejor subirlo todo de una vez. **

**Para aclarar algunas dudas, el fic es post-canon anime. Está ubicado luego de que lograran derrotar al Kishin. Pero debo recalcar algo. En la historia, Chrona vive en Shibusen. Cuando descargue el anime, en el capítulo final no venia el prólogo donde se da a entender que Chrona vive con Soul y Maka, y pues cuando lo ví, ya tenía casi todo escrito.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y este no sea el único fic que publique de Soul Eater y de esta pareja.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ellie…**


End file.
